A Previous Engagement
by Cassandra Finn
Summary: The Crawler is due to attack in less than two months and Queen Rose and her lover Ben Finn are struggling to raise an army in time. But when someone arrives that threatens not only their relationship but Albion's future, is all lost to darkness?


_Hey, everyone! I know I haven't published Children in ages for which I am really sorry. It was just one thing after another and after awhile it just got shoved to the back of my to-do list. Again, I apologise but I suddenly had this idea and needed to write it which actually helped me get my Fable muse back so the next chapter of Children should be up tomorrow too. I will get back to all my lovely messages and reviews, but for now I hope you enjoy my new Ben Finn-laced story :)_

_

* * *

_

Fifty-three

_days, _Ben thought. _Fifty-three days until the Crawler attacks and she's just sitting on that damn throne listening to petitioner after petitioner complain about trivial nonsense. _

A very irritable Captain Benjamin Finn stood discreetly by his seated lover staring in disbelief at the current townsperson who believed that their problem was so catastrophic that they must report it at once to the Queen of Albion. And what was this horrendous disaster? His neighbour's dog had peed on his prized vegetable garden, compromising the patch of land, and the neighbour refused to pay compensation.

To Ben this seemed like the hundredth stupid complaint today and after spending most of his day in the sweltering throne room Ben was ready to snap at the two neighbours who stood sheepishly before their calculating Queen Roselyn.

"I have made my decision," Rose's voice echoed politically through the near empty room. Rose only allowed an audience to her hearings when they concerned stately matters that would affect the Albion populace. At his lover's words Ben almost sighed in relief because if he had to wait a moment longer for the squabble to be settled he would have acted. And his solution wouldn't have been anything as political as Rose's was. "Madam, you must take responsibility for your dog as all animal owners do," at this Rose discreetly twitched her fingers to stroke her faithful companion's furry head before continuing, "Yet, this is an isolated incident and by listening to the word of your landlord it is obvious that you are very careful about where your dog roams. It wasn't in your knowledge that the dividing fence had broken and so couldn't have prevented the incident."

Ben couldn't help but give a small smile at the way the accusing neighbour squirmed under his Queen's gaze now that he realised things weren't going his way. "That said, this is my ruling: Madam you will not have to pay compensation to your neighbour. However, as Mister Jason held his vegetables in such high regards I politely ask that you, Madam, pay to fix the fence. I hope you both find this decision fair?"

Both nodded shyly, both wearing a satisfied expression as though they had won their Queen's support. Ben marvelled at how Rose could please all around her and sighed in quiet relief when the two neighbour's agreed to the terms and shook hands.

"Good," Rose merrily said, clapping her hands together once, "Then, if you would, be on your way. Walter?" Dutifully, Walter bowed his head at his Queen but shot a smirk at the playful woman underneath the crown and frilly frock. She replied with an eye roll which was every so slight so the waiting neighbours wouldn't catch it before they were led out of the throne room by Walter.

"Well that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen, and don't forget I've seen those gigantic fluffy slippers of yours," Ben piped up as soon as the heavy door closed, leaving the two lovers alone in the throne room. At once Ben dropped the faithful soldier facade and leaned casually against the throne, a lazy smile on his face.

Rose too removed her queenly mask and where mere seconds ago she glowed in elegance she now slouched in her throne, huffing at her billowing skirts. "Hush you," Rose replied playfully, but her normal bubbly voice was strained with tiredness, something Ben noticed more and more in the days leading to the Crawler's attack. "You know I've got to do this. After Logan the people are suspicious. Especially with the decisions I've had to make to ensure the treasury stays full for the attack."

Indeed the people were suspicious, even openly whispering that she was no better than Logan when Rose was forced to close the orphanage down. But that was months ago and even though Rose gained their trust again by allowing the orphans to stay in one of the many wings of her castle until a new structure could be found for them, she still strived for the people's approval, knowing that the royal coffers were too empty and desperately needed to be filled if they had any hope of saving Albion from the impending attack.

"But surely, love; there is something else we should be doing in preparation for the Crawler's arrival? There is only fifty-three days until the bloody attack," Ben stressed, running one hand through his hair.

"I know!" Rose suddenly shouted, causing Ben to shrink back in surprise. For a moment a pregnant silence fell between the two lovers which only broke when Rose gave a tired sigh and now almost whispered, "I know. I'm sorry, Ben. Just everyone keeps telling me that in less than two months the Crawler will come and I think, how can they possible think that I don't know? Since ascending to the throne I have worked tirelessly trying to raise the gold needed to defend ourselves. Ten and a half months later and we don't have enough. People are going to die, Ben, and there isn't anything I can do."

Again a silence fell over the couple and this time it was Ben who broke it. "Rose," he soothed and this caused Rose to look up in surprise, meeting his sympathetic gaze. He hardly ever addressed her by her actual given name. When they first met it was Princess, and somewhere along the way it had become love. Now he even addressed her as Queenie more so than Rose.

"Don't think for a minute I don't know what you've done for this country. I do. Everyone does. But it's like Logan said, people don't understand what the Crawler's coming means unless they've experienced it." Ben loathed mentioning Rose's brother and although Ben had no desire to ever encounter the Crawler he felt a twinge of jealousy that Logan could understand Rose's terror more than he.

"I'm sorry," Rose repeated, "I guess I'm just stressed." She gave Ben, who was now casually sitting on the arm of the throne, a wan smile for her poor explanation but Ben nodded nevertheless and now he had his own smile, this one filled with the mischief and charm that could melt the heart of any passing woman.

"Well I could think of a way for you to relax," Ben whispered softly in her ear before his mouth travelled to her neck, leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses. He left a playful nip when he heard her content sigh and smiled in to her skin when this caused her to gasp in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to prepare for the Crawler's attack?" Rose couldn't help tease yet her voice didn't hold the usual bantering tone as she murmured breathlessly, easily distracted by Ben's lips.

Only pausing to quickly mutter, "Later," Ben gently took his lover's chin, tilted her face toward his which earned him a loving chuckle from Rose. Their lips just brushed when the creak of the throne room doors made them leap apart, Ben once again adopting the soldier pose of standing with his hands tucked behind his back. Luckily it was only Walter announcing the arrival of the next petitioner but by the look on his face even the Queen realised she was going to get a scolding later for inappropriate behaviour in the throne room.

"Thank you, Walter," Rose called as she smiled sheepishly at her mentor, willing her cheeks to lose their blush, "Please show them in."The lovers shared a last glance, their expressions half amused while their eyes betrayed their real emotion of desire. But that disappeared from Rose's face as she once more slipped on her Queen mask as she heard her visitor walk through the grand doors.

If she hadn't been using her composed Queen expression then surely she would have blinked in surprise at the guest for Ben did on seeing the man enter. There were no official hearings today so for the most part it was just squabbling neighbours and disgruntled workers, all from Bowerstone. However, the man that now strode confidently down the middle of the throne room was not from Bowerstone. Ben doubted he was even from Albion.

However, it wasn't like looking at someone from Samarkand or even one of Kalin's people who were instantly recognisable as people not originally from Albion. With a mane of fiery red hair, a beard down to his chest, pale skin and green eyes, the stranger could have been mistaken by some as someone from Albion if it wasn't for his clothes. The man wore furs similar to those the Dwellers wear but instead of being designed to keep the winter cold away Ben had the feeling the outfit was to display the beasts this man had brought down for the furs of gigantic animals covered his body strapped together with hardened battle leather. Sure enough an ornately carved stone hammer was slung to his back signifying his warrior roots. For the first time Ben noticed the man's cloak was fastened with a delicate brooch, which seemed too dainty for such a man to wear, which had a hammer similar to the man's own circled by thistles.

Ben hadn't seen anyone in Albion dress like this man and he shot a wary glance at Walter and was disturbed to find the man looking very uncomfortable indeed. Flickering his eyes back to his beloved Queen, his hand itching for the comforting feel of his rifle, Ben was surprised to see Rose stand in greeting, an honour she held for very few.

"Welcome to my court," Rose greeted kindly, smiling at the man who now stopped in front of the steps leading up to the throne, "I must apologise, I didn't receive word of an envoy from Calthor and so your arrival is quite unexpected. Please know that a maid will prepare a room immediately and the kitchens will be informed of your presence. You must have travelled long and hard." Again Rose was using her political voice but Ben did not miss the stress interlaced deeply in her speech. The name Calthor stilled Ben, knowing this was the region bordering Albion to the north. This was also the country that Albion had been at war with for the past few decades. Only in the recent years was there peace. However, as he listened to Rose's voice he had no doubt that this arrival meant trouble and the look on Walter's face confirmed it.

"Thank you for such kindness, Your Grace," the stranger responded just as politely, bending down low despite his bulky size in gracious bow. It was only when he straightened that he allowed a grin to touch his heavy features. "Ah, it is good to see you again, Rose," he said.

An oppressing silence, much like the one earlier between the lovers, settled in the throne room at his last words. Few dared to address the Queen as Roselyn, her full title, but hardly anyone called her Rose. In fact, only her brother and those close allies she fought next to in the revolution used her nickname.

But it wasn't just that. Rose's mind floundered to think of the last time she had met this man who she thought was a stranger until his greeting. But the only time she could remember Calthorians visiting the castle was years ago when she was still a child at which time she didn't have a part in the royal court meaning the Calthorians had no reason to talk to her directly.

So who was this man?

After a significant pause the man chuckled boisterously, as though he was trying to put the Queen at ease but by the way her hands were clasped so tightly behind her back Ben knew she was tenser now than she was when they were discussing the Crawler.

"Ah, not to worry. In reality it is no surprise you don't remember me. After all, you were but a child," the man laughed before bowing again, this time in introduction, "Benrik Stonehammer, at your service, milady."

"Stonehammer? Are you any relation to King Stonehammer, ruler of Calthor?" Rose asked, and this time the stress in her voice was obvious.

Benrik gave a cheery nod, his voice booming proudly as he explained, "Yes, in fact I am the first son of King Retherin Stonehammer and Queen Ana of the White Mountains, making me the Crown Prince of Calthor."

"Then forgive me, Prince Benrik, for I still do not remember you. But please, to what do I owe this honour?" Rose asked swiftly, covering up her surprise remarkably well. To an outsider this conservation would have sounded like an exchange of pleasantries but even without Walter's glare Ben could tell something was terribly wrong.

For the first time Benrik showed some sign of annoyance as he sighed, "So you still don't remember me?" When Rose stayed silent he shot a vicious look at Walter as though he was somehow at blame before turning back to Rose and muttering angrily, "Even after all these years I would have thought you would remember your betrothed."

_Dun-dun-duhhh! So what do you think? Like I said the next chapter of Children should be up tomorrow but please let me know which story you would prefer me to work on first. Then I'll try to alternate updates, or just scrap this if nobody likes this, depending on where my muse takes me. I really hope to hear back from y'all. G'night :)_


End file.
